


to be or not to be. i think not.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: forever [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: he had a choice. he made the wrong one.
Series: forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326
Kudos: 1





	to be or not to be. i think not.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending for this to become a series, but I love these characters with all my heart and was inspired to write more about them.

_somewhere in California, early 2020s_

"That would have been the ideal situation.  
Yes, you wanted me to live. You just couldn’t get there in time. You didn’t save me, not because I didn’t want you to, but because you were unable to.  
You did everything you could, but it wasn’t meant to be. You’d get over it, eventually." 

_"I wanted to save you."_

"Did you? Or did you feel that you had to?"

_"That’s not-"_

"You gave me a choice, back then. Wouldn’t it be sweeter if I said the right words but got the wrong ending?  
I’d be the tragic victim, you’d be the hero who was punished by fate."

_"Do you really want to die that much?"_

"That’s not what this is about.  
I don’t want to die. No one wants to die.  
I just don’t want to live forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably clarify how this is related to 'reunion'. The dark-haired man from reunion is the same person who doesn't want to live forever in this drabble, but the person he's speaking to hasn't been mentioned previously.


End file.
